


Have a Little Faith in Me

by Akkadia



Category: Yuri! on Ice!
Genre: Cuddling, Episode 7, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, This series is going to be the death of me!, Viktor being stupid., Viktor's thoughts., Yuuri crying, Yuuri suprising Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkadia/pseuds/Akkadia
Summary: During the second day at the China Cup, Viktor can tell something is wrong with Yuuri. The question is, is he prepared to find out? Basically episode 7 told from Viktor's point of view. Please please please read and comment!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, wrote this after watching the episode and barely managed to finish it before I had to hit the hay. The whole episode I wondered what Viktor was thinking as he witnessed Yuuri panicking and then skating. I wanted to know what was going on in his brain and so I wrote it. Also I have unnoffically named the song 'Have a little Faith in me" Vikturi's song because it fits them in my opinion. Please enjoy and any thanks in advance to any one whom took the moment to click on this and give it a chance.

As soon as Viktor saw Yuuri and the obvious circles under his protégé’s eyes, he immediately knew that the younger skater had not slept a wink that night. This was not good. He immediately dragged the Japanese man back to the hotel, basically stripped him down to his boxers, slapped a mask on the younger’s eyes and covered him with the provided blanket. He knew Yuuri would protest claiming he was fine so Viktor gently lay on top of him making sure to pin him to the bed. Besides he was still a little tired as well. There was no harm in taking a nice nap. And he had finally fulfilled one of his wishes. He got to sleep with Yuuri.

 

Upon arriving at the arena later that evening, Viktor could tell Yuuri was still out of sorts and still quite exhausted. The guy was having trouble opening his water bottle for Pete’s sake! Knowing he had to put his foot down Viktor confronted Yuri ordering him not to do any jumps during the 6 minute warm up. He knew if Yuuri messed up during the warm up, his confidence would become that much lower. But of course being the rebellious man he was Yuuri had still tried one of his jumps. And just as Viktor expected Yuuri had fallen. 

 

Oh well, Viktor did not blame him. 

 

As they walked back through the halls Viktor did what he could to reassure Yuuri, but it seems his words were falling on deaf ears. Something was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when Yuuri had turned off all the monitors during Guang-Hong’s performance. 

 

Viktor had never seen Yuuri like this before and it was scaring him. 

 

It seemed being in the presence of others was not helping with Yuuri’s situation, whatever it was. Viktor knew they had to get away. Viktor knew he had to distract Yuuri somehow. Grabbing the younger’s jacket, the Russian practically dragged Yuuri away from the onlookers determined to find a secluded spot. As he wracked his brain for a mental map of the arena, the parking garage came to mind. It would be empty of any onlookers and Viktor would be able to hopefully calm Yuuri down.

 

Once they reached their destination, Viktor reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of earplugs. He had planned to make Yuuri use them earlier during his nap but never got around to it. Now he could have Yuuri use them to drown everyone else out just focus on warming up.  
“Yuuri put these in and continue your warm up.” 

 

Yuuri had obeyed, no doubt on instinct, placed the earplugs in and continued his warm up. The earplugs were put in just in time as Viktor could suddenly hear the cheers coming from above. It seemed Phichit was doing well on the ice. That was good. He knew Yuuri and the Thai skater were close so he would give praise to Yuuri’s friends when due. Besides that if Phichit scored high enough he and Yuuri would be able to continue supporting each other.  
But right now, right now Yuuri should not be hearing this. So Viktor was grateful those earplugs were as strong as he deemed them to be. As he heard the cheers become louder he couldn’t help but glance up. 

 

Big mistake.

 

Viktor looked over to see Yuuri no longer wearing the earplugs and an expression of severe panic on his face. Crap, this was bad. He ran over covering Yuuri’s ear with his hands, “Don’t listen!” But it was too late the damage had been done.

 

Viktor himself was starting to fall into a state of panic. When he had decided to become Yuuri’s coach he had no idea he would have to endure a situation like this. He had never panicked like this before, nor had Mila or Georgi. And Yurio was confident enough in himself as well. So Yakov had never had to handle something like this before. Therefore Viktor literally had no idea what to do. He honestly did not know what was wrong with Yuuri and it was terrifying him to no end. 

 

As Viktor looked in Yuuri’s widened eyes he could tell Yuuri was afraid too. But afraid of what? What could Yuuri possible be afraid of? 

 

Upon first glance Viktor could tell Yuuri was nervous. The question was, why? After that amazing performance yesterday during the short program, Yuuri should have been walking, no skating on cloud nine! But it seemed the other skaters performances and scores were intimidating the young Japanese ice dancer. Viktor could not figure out why though. What had happened to that skater from yesterday? Where had that motivation gone?  
Even though it was obvious he was not ready to do this, he was not ready to face the skating world yet; Yuuri claimed they needed to head back. But in his current state there was no way Yuuri would be able to skate.

 

Viktor knew then and there desperate times called for desperate measures, and this was one of those times. Being an ice skater himself Viktor knew that ice skaters’ hearts are fragile. Yuuri’s more than anyone he has ever known. If the motivation from yesterday was gone, he would just have to reignite it…

 

And the only way to do that was by shattering Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri stopped and turned around looking at Viktor expectantly.

 

Viktor placed a palm to his forehead hoping he was making the right choice in speaking these words, “If you mess up this free skate and miss the podium, I’ll take responsibility by resigning as your coach.”

 

He waited for a response feeling a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face. This was almost like waiting for your score after a program in a competition. He wondered if that would snap Yuuri back to reality and they would join the other skaters and Yuuri would pull off another amazing performance like yesterday. 

 

What he had not expected was seeing the immediate flow of tears now streaming down his protégé’s cheeks. 

 

“Why would you say something like that, like you’re trying to test me?” Yuuri asked, his voice breaking with the sobs building in his throat.

 

Well his plan to shatter Yuuri had been a success, but the result of that success had not been what he had hoped for. Cautiously he approached the younger skater, “Sorry Yuri, I wasn’t serious-

 

“I’m used to being blamed for my own failures! But this time, I’m anxious because my mistakes would reflect on you, too!” Yuuri snapped cutting Viktor off mid sentence. “I’ve been wondering if you secretly want to quit!”

So that’s what it was. Yuuri was worried about failing him and feared Viktor actually wanted to leave him. If the younger had explained this to his coach earlier, Viktor was sure he would have been able to talk to him, to calm him down. But right now he had to reassure Yuuri that he did not want to quit.

 

“Of course I don’t.” 

 

“I know!” Yuuri shouted, “But I cannot suppress that fear! I know if you wanted to quit on me you would have done it a long time ago. But I still cannot help it!”

 

Viktor watched Yuuri continue to sob and felt awkward. How was he supposed to calm the other man down? “I’m not good with people crying in front of me. I don’t know what I should do.”

 

In the past he had always embraced Yuuri to embolden the other skater. But Viktor knew that would not work this time. “Should I just kiss you or something?”

 

“No!” Yuuri shouted and not from embarrassment either. “Just have more faith than I do that I’ll win! You don’t have to say anything. Just stand by me!”  
Hearing those words wrenched Viktor’s heart something fierce. Did his presence mean that much to Yuuri? He knew the younger skater looked up to him, idolized him even now. But Viktor had no idea just how much he meant to Yuuri and it was slowly dawning on him just how much Yuuri meant to him.  
“Okay Yuuri, if that is what you want.” Viktor spoke in a soft reassuring tone. 

 

Yuuri nodded as he tried to control his sobs. They could hear Georgi’s music playing and knew they still had a few moments. And Yuuri was going to need those moments. 

 

Finally once Yuuri had calmed down Viktor took his protégé’s hand into his own and led him back upstairs. Once they reached the hallway he released Yuuri’s hand placing his own on Yuuri’s shoulder. A simple gesture to some but he knew Yuuri would read the meaning behind it.  
No words were exchanged when the entered the main arena because there was literally nothing to say. Yuuri had requested for Viktor not to say anything. The Russian man’s presence and silent faith was all that Yuuri needed to do this now.

 

Yuuri stepped onto the ice, did his signature lap before stopping in front of Viktor. He eyed the poodle box and Viktor held it out. Yuuri blew his nose before wading the used tissues into a tight ball keeping the unsanitary part covered.

 

Viktor held out his hand to throw the tissue away but was surprised when Yuuri purposely dropped it. Having good reflexes, Viktor was able to catch the tissue, but not without leaning over the edge exposing the top of his head. Seconds later he felt a finger touching that same spot. It was déjà vu.  
Yuuri had tapped that spot before patting his whole head. Then he skated towards the center and patiently waited for the music to start.  
Viktor looked at Yuuri confused. Was that the younger’s way of consoling him? It was a unique way he supposed, but then again Yuuri was a unique individual.

 

As the music started Viktor immediately could tell Yuuri was much more relaxed then he had been earlier. In fact it appeared Yuuri was smiling. But, why?  
Oh well as long as Yuuri was in the mindset to do this, it did not matter what expression the skater had.

 

As the routine continued Viktor had he been sitting down knew he no doubt would have been on the edge of his seat. When Yuuri landed his Quad Salchow, Viktor could not hold back his cheer. 

 

Just like yesterday Viktor could not keep his eyes off Yuuri. In fact if he had looked away to check he was sure no one in the audience or in the back could keep their eyes off him. 

 

Even when Yuuri touched down on his triple axel he could not look away. He did not blame him for that. That was a minor set back. And Yuuri seemed calm about it so Viktor was not going to let it get to him if Yuuri did not appear to, especially since the triple loop following the axel was perfect.  
The combination jumps following were not as perfect in fact they were sloppy. But it did not matter. Yuuri kept going and that was what Viktor kept mentally telling himself. Yuuri was not quitting. Also, Viktor knew Yuuri had not slept so perhaps his stamina was not up to par. He would have to make sure in the future Yuuri got plenty of rest.

 

His theory of Yuuri’s lack of stamina was shattered when Yuuri’s next jump combination was down right perfect. Viktor could not keep the look of shock off his face.

 

Throughout the second half of Yuuri’s routine, Viktor’s eyes widened more and more. Never before had Yuuri skated like this. Never before had he seen anyone not even himself put so much heart and soul, and faith into a routine. This was truly Yuri on ice. 

 

Even though Yuuri had, had a few minor slipups during his jump combinations his PCS points would no doubt compensate for them. So if Yuuri flubbed his quad toe loop Viktor would not blame him. 

 

But when he saw Yuuri attempt the Quad Flip he was in utter shock. True, Yuuri did not land right, but the take off had been perfect and all the rotations had been there. All four of them were there.

 

Viktor placed his hands over his face unsure whether to laugh or cry or do something in between. How was he supposed to react to that? 

 

No, one. No one would ever dare try a Quad Flip at the end of a program, not even him! 

 

Viktor suddenly became very sure about one thing. He had to thank Yuuri and he could only think of one way to do so. He ran towards the ‘Kiss and Cry’.  
Yuuri had started skating towards him. Once again he was experiencing Déjà vu. Only this time he had no plans to move away. No in fact there was only one thing he wanted to do.

 

“Viktor I did great right?” Yuuri asked with a hopeful expression on his features.

 

Once again doing what Yuuri asked of him, Viktor said nothing. Instead he stepped on to the ice launched himself forward throwing his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and pressed lips to the other skater’s in a soft but quick kiss. Even though he had closed his eyes he knew Yuri had not. It did not matter. What mattered was he was finally doing something he had wanted to do for the longest time. 

 

He was showing Yuuri just how much he meant to him. 

 

Just before they hit the ice, Viktor broke the kiss and quickly rested his hand on the back of Yuuri’s head softening the blow. “This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more then you surprised me.” After seeing that breathtaking performance and shocking not only him but also no doubt the rest of the audience and viewers with that Quad Flip, what else was Viktor supposed to do?

 

“Really?’ Yuuri asked. He was too relieved to feel embarrassed despite the dusting of red on his cheeks.

 

“Yes really.” Viktor said wanting to kiss him again but knowing they had to move to the “Kiss and Cry”

 

Yuuri had won silver, which was fine. He was going to advance, that was all that mattered. “Yuuri, you will have to do another interview and then we will go back to the hotel. I can tell you are exhausted. And I do not blame you in the least.”

 

As they made their way back to the hotel room Viktor ordered Yuuri into the shower first. Yuuri made no room to argue and headed towards the bathroom.  
While he showered Viktor laid out Yuuri’s sleep attire and changed into his own. After everything that had happened tonight he decided he would stay with Yuuri a little longer before retiring to his own room.

 

It was about another twenty minutes before Yuuri peaked his head out the door, “Um, Viktor could you hand me my pajamas?”

 

Viktor smiled as he carried the articles of clothing including a fresh pair of boxers over to the bathroom. “Get dressed and then I’ll help you dry your hair okay? I know you are tired but we can’t have you going to bed with wet hair. You could easily catch a chill.”

 

Yuuri only nodded before closing the door. He emerged a few minutes later with a towel.

 

Viktor was seated on Yuuri’s bed and he motioned for Yuuri to hand him the towel and sit in front of him. Yuuri obeyed turning so his back was facing Viktor. 

 

Viktor smiled as he carefully towel dried Yuuri’s still damp black hair. The silence between them was comforting, but Viktor could not help but wonder something. 

 

“Yuuri, may I ask you something?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“What made you decide to do a flip instead of the planned toe loop?” It had been bugging him for a while now. He had not been angry Yuuri did the flip, in fact it had made him happy. Shocked yes: but happy.

 

“To be honest I had two reasons. “ Yuuri spoke up after a moment. “I had never actually tried a quad flip before but for some reason I felt the need to do it. I guess I wanted to push myself more. I wanted to prove to you I could become stronger, that I could surpass your expectations.”  
Well he certainly had. Viktor had never expected Yuuuri to even try that jump, “What was the other reason?”

 

Yuuri moved away from the towel and turned to face Viktor, “I was curious to find out how you would react if I did it. In fact I am still curious, what was your reaction when I did it? I didn’t see since I was pushing myself back to my feet.”

 

“To put it simply my jaw was on the ground.” Viktor responded bluntly. “I could not believe you had done it. Even though your landing was not right you still managed to pull it off for your first time and I could not help but feel proud.”

 

“Proud?” Yuuri asked in a quiet voice, “Are you really proud of me?”

 

Viktor pushed himself off the edge of the bed so he was now eye-level with Yuuri before pulling him into a tight embrace. “Yes, Yuuri, I have been proud of you ever since Hot Springs on Ice. I know you have the ability to improve and to win. And I plan on making sure you understand that, making sure you see that for yourself.”

 

“Viktor I-“

 

Viktor shook his head before pulling away from the embrace just so he could press his forehead against Yuuri’s locking their gaze together, “Yuuri, you asked me to stand by you. You want me to stay with you and keep supporting you, you want me to have faith in you right?”

 

Yuuri broke the gaze as he closed his eyes holding back a small wave of tears, “Yes, I want that more than anything. I want to keep you Viktor as my own. I want the world to know you’re my coach, you chose me. I had no say in it.”

 

Viktor chuckled, “Yuuri I am yours now. If I did not believe myself to be so I ever would have kissed you.” 

 

The tears in Yuuri’s eyes escaped and streamed down his cheeks. Only this time they were simply tears of relief it seemed. These types of tears Viktor could handle. He knew just what do to.

 

The kiss was soft just like their first. But this time Yuuri had kissed back with more emotion. Viktor felt he could cry tears of happiness thanks to Yuuri’s  
reaction. 

 

After a few moments the kiss ended and Viktor looked into Yuuri’s eyes, “Time for bed.” he ordered in a gentle yet firm tone.

 

Yuuri only nodded as he rose to his feet with Viktor’s help and climbed under the blankets of his bed. Viktor moved to walk away but stopped when he felt Yuuri’s hand on his wrist. “Yuuri?”

 

“Stay with me?” Yuuri pleaded softly.

 

Viktor smiled warmly as he obliged, climbing under the covers and pulling Yuuri close to him. “I’ll stay with you for as long as you want me to.”

 

Yuuri smiled sleepily, “Let’s start with forever, then go from there.”

 

Viktor chuckled as he pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, “That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress this enough, any comments given will fuel the motivation for me to keep writing and writing keeps me from becoming depressed. So any comments Kudos or book marks will make me very very happy. Also please look forward to more future stories from me!


End file.
